AndroidCell Saga, my way
by avidgokufan
Summary: One day I was wondering how exactly Goku caught the heart virus. So, then I came up with a theory that he didn't catch it, it was expressly made for him. That would explain why no one else got it. Not done, but tell me how you like it so far.
1. Prologue

I don't own DBZ, blah, blah, blah. This is my second story, but this one is before the Androids came. Actually it is my version of the Cell Saga. This is kind of a what if? What if Goku had brought the antidote to the battle and stopped the virus before it got out of control. This is again an Alternate Universe. Anyway, before I start, I'm going to write you the top ten questions I have about DBZ, see if you can answer them:

1. Why doesn't Krillen have a nose?

2. Why is Goku afraid of needles?

3. Why does Tien have a third eye?

4. Why is Chousu a clown?

5. Why can't Namekians grant eternal life, if they can create dragons that can?

6. Why didn't someone check up on "Kakarott" sooner if someone was waiting to buy the planet?

7. Why do the Z-fighters tolerate Oolong, Puar, and Chousu?

8. What happened to Launch?

9. Why does Vegeta's hair change colors from red to black? Why doesn't Napa have hair?

10.What is with Gohan wearing glasses in GT? He definitely doesn't have eye problems.

Sorry, those are some things I've been wondering. I've also been wondering if someone really did change Goku's readings as a baby. It seems like I've heard that somewhere before.

Anyway, now to start.

Prologue

The creature watched its video screen carefully. It watched the Saiyan creature carefully as the screen replayed the saiyan's battle with the mighty Freiza. He saw the saiyan once again explode into golden power, and the creature grew angry. Before this transformation, it might have been able to defeat the saiyan, but now there was no chance. The creature growled in frustration, and its sister came to see what it was doing.

"Oh, your watching that again, are you?" she growled shoving her bear-like muzzle in the way of the screen. "Listen, brother, all hope is not lost."

"What are you talking about," he growled, "our buyer refuses to buy the planet unless we rid it of all creatures that are stronger than 1000, and now that the Saiyan is over 10,000,000! There is no chance we will be able to defeat it."

She shook her head sadly and laughed at him. "Silly brother, you forgot your secret weapon."

"Oh, and what's that?" he asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"Me."

"You?" he guffawed, "you are barely 500,000!"

She smiled and said, "Yes. But remember brother. I also am an extreme authority in the field of biotechnology. And in the study of...viruses."

He looked at her, and slowly a smile stole over his bear-like muzzle. "This might be fun yet," he said.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The boy from the future had just left, and Goku felt the bulge from the antidote against his shirt. He was on his way home with Gohan and he was as happy as he had been in a long time. Gohan babbled on excitedly about the upcoming androids, and what he had been doing while Goku had been gone. Then he listened excitedly as Goku told about Yadrat. They landed outside their house, and Goku gazed at it in fondness, and then started toward the door. Before he could reach it, it swung open, and a black-haired missile flew at him and clung to him, weeping hysterically. He gently hugged her, and patted her back. He was very happy to see Chichi. After her weeping had subsided, the went inside, and Chichi began to prepare a very big feast. Goku winked at Gohan. They had already decided this week was Chichi's and then it was training time. However, he wouldn't completely ignore his wife, he had missed her terribly.

Goku carefully took out the antidote, and stuck it on the book shelf. "Wait, Dad," he heard Gohan say, and felt him tug on his sleeve. He looked at his son fondly. He had certainly grown up in the time Goku had been gone.

"What is it, son?" he asked.

"I think you shouldn't leave it here," Gohan said, something unknown in his eyes, "I thing you should make a pocket in your gi, so you can carry it with you always and stop the virus before it gets out of hand."

"That's a good idea, son, but that means will probably have to tell your mother about the "future thing" before we planned to."

Gohan grinned. He wasn't looking forward to that either. Twenty minutes later the house was filled with angry screeching.

"Stupid future boy!" the creature yelled, picking up a rock and throwing it at the cave wall. "He gave him an antidote!"

Once again, he sister calmed him down. "We just need to bide our time," she said. "We'll wait to infect him until he is in danger, or he leaves the antidote home. Then we will do all in our power to keep him away from the antidote. After all, we know exactly when the androids are coming."

Once again, the creature grinned. "Thank you, Yuglia. You are such a comfort to me. I don't know what I would do without you."

She winked and then went back to work on her computer.

Three weeks later, Goku and Gohan were training profusely. Goku socked a punch and it went through Gohan's defenses into Gohan's face. Gohan crashed into a rock wall, and slumped down onto the ground. He lay still, knocked out cold. Goku shocked, said, "Oops, sorry Gohan!" He could sense that Gohan would be out for a while, so he swooped down, and picked him up and then used Instant Transmission to fly to King Kai's. King Kai started in surprise and fell on his backside.

"Goku? What are you doing here?"

"I need your help, King Kai," Goku said, with a smile, "can you give me some more weighted clothing? Mine is getting too light."

"Sure, Goku," King Kai said, goggling at him. "Then he motioned with his hand and Goku's arms dropped and he fell to one knee. Sweat began to pour down his face, but he grinned happily.

"Thanks, King Kai!" he said, and picked up Gohan, as he was about to fly off, King Kai said, "What happened to him?"

Goku looked at King Kai, and then rubbed his head sheepishly. "I kind of went too hard on him."

Then he used Instant Transmission again, and appeared in Korin's tower. "Hey, Korin?" he called, "are the senzu beans ripe yet?"

"Hello, Goku!" the white cat said happily. "You came just in time. I just finished the last batch! Here you go!" Goku happily caught the bag, and pulled one bean out and gave it to Gohan. Goku was slowly adjusting to the increased weights, but if they had been easy for him, he would have gone back to King Kai and asked for heavier ones. Gohan's eyes popped open, and he flipped up to a fighting position. "Let's go, Dad!" he yelled, his eyes gleaming with the Saiyan urge to fight. Goku grinned, and flew off, with his son in hot pursuit.

"Thanks again, Korin!" he yelled. Korin shook his head and sighed.

A year had passed, and Goku and Gohan trained like never before. Goku had stopped at King Kai's place six more times to get an increase in weights, and he'd received his seventh set just that day. Right now, his chi level was so low, because of the weights, that Gohan was dead-even with him. Piccolo noticed this and smiled at Goku. "Looks like Gohan's catching up!" he yelled over the sound of the two Saiyans fighting." Goku, who was barely able to fly with his new weights in normal form, grinned at Piccolo, and dodged another hit from Gohan. Gohan was growing angry. He felt as though Goku wasn't giving it his all, so he pressed him harder. Goku forced himself to move his fists faster. He also increased the fight. Gohan, who was pushing harder than he ever had before, exploded in fury and launched himself full out at his Dad. Goku was suddenly struggling to fight back. A punch landed on Goku, then another, then another. Goku flipped backwards, and hitting the ground flipped up, hitting Gohan straight in the face. Gohan didn't move, and Goku grinned. He was really proud of his son. His fighting skill was extraordinary. Goku went on the defense and blocked Gohan's punches. Then, as if on cue, they both stopped fighting and dropped to the ground breathing hard.

"Goku, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were getting weaker," Piccolo mocked. Goku laughed. No one, including Gohan, knew about the weights. If they did, he knew Vegeta at least would want to get some weights as well. Goku laughed at himself. He was still in the competition, but not anywhere as seriously as Vegeta was taking it. He was in the gravity room every day, but he didn't know, and Goku wouldn't tell him, that Goku's weights were much heavier than the gravity level Vegeta was up to. Goku's strength had increased tremendously, but something was still bothering him. "Piccolo, you heard the boy from the future, when was I supposed to get the heart virus?"

"About three weeks ago, I think he said," Piccolo said, his frown turning puzzled.

"Then why haven't I gotten it yet?"

"Maybe him telling you to train made it so you weren't somewhere you would have caught the virus. Maybe you aren't even going to get it now."

Goku shook his head. "I don't think so, but I guess that could be it."

Gohan grinned, fully recovered from fighting, "Let's go, Dad!"

Goku looked at Piccolo, "Care to join us?"

Piccolo smiled, but said, "I do my own training, maybe next week."

Goku grinned and then soared to fight his son.

Piccolo grinned. Little did Goku know that Piccolo had been increasing the amount of weights he was carrying. He was prepared to fight the androids.

In the gravity room, Vegeta screamed in frustration. He couldn't do it! He just couldn't do it! He slammed his fist into the wall, and the wiring began to short circuit. The room went to 800x earth's gravity. He was slammed against the floor, and suddenly he was in a desperate struggle to survive. Crawling across the floor took almost all of his chi, but finally he climbed up, and shut it off. He lay draped over the machine, bleeding and sweating. He sank to the floor, and gasped in air. "I can't do it here," Vegeta croaked, "I need to try out in space. Somewhere out there, I'm sure I'll find the answer...the answer of how to become a super saiyan." Finally a smile crossed Vegeta's lips, "And I will beat Kakarott."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the day, the day the androids were coming. Goku flew with Gohan and Piccolo over to South City. Goku was wearing his newest set of weights, and his chi was kept down extremely low, however, it was still higher than it had been at the beginning of the two years. When it came time to fight however, Goku would communicate with King Kai, and he would take the weights off. Goku carried the antidote in his pocket. A day hadn't passed when he had had it off his person. On the way they met up with Krillen. "How ya doin', bro?" Krillen asked, smiling at Goku and Gohan.

"Good, how are you Krillen? Long time no see," Goku said with a grin. He was happy to see his best friend again.

"Oh, I'm okay, and I've gotten a lot stronger," Krillen boasted, "let's see these androids try and fight me."

Goku laughed and they landed where the others were gathered. There stood Bulma holding a baby.

"Hey, Bulma!" Goku said.

"Uh, Bulma, is that yours?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah," Yamcha said, "and you'll never guess who the father is."

"I'll bet its Vegeta, isn't it Trunks," Goku said, bending down to play with the baby.

"Goku, I wanted to surprise everyone! And how did you know his name was Trunks?"

"Uh, lucky guess?" Goku said sheepishly, with a shrug.

She gave him a funny look, but dropped the issue.

"Wow, Gohan," Krillen said, looking at his friend, "you've gotten a lot stronger."

"Yeah," Gohan said, excitedly, "Dad's been training me. Piccolo thinks I'm catching up!"

Krillen looked over at Goku who was playing with Trunks. "I don't know, Gohan, something is weird about Goku's chi signature. He hiding something, I'm sure of it."

Gohan looked at his Dad and wondered what he had up his sleeve.

The bear-like creature watched from the rocks over-head. He had to get it in Goku's face at just the right moment, and not when there were lots of witnesses. His sister would be controlling the virus in the lab, monitoring it, but he had to give it at just the right time, so Goku would be helpless against the androids. The creature grinned. His sister Yuglia, was so smart. He, Tuglia, could never hope to be that smart, but at the same time, she could never hope to be as strong as him. He was over 10,000,000 now, and he felt almost up to challenging Goku, but not quite. He figured they'd try the less exerting way first. He waited, biding his time.

Yajarobe grinned. He had done his job, now he could go home. He had given them the senzu beans. He casually flew off the rock and headed away. Suddenly, a blast hit his ship, and just in time, he threw himself out the side of the window. He landed hard in the water, and gasping, came up for air, a few minutes later, Gohan came down and helped him out of the water, and deposited him on the rock next to Bulma. Yajarobe thanked him, and Gohan flew off to look for the androids.

Tuglia smiled, Goku was finally alone, and the androids were here. As Goku walked down the street, Tuglia sprayed the virus into the air just in front of Goku, and Goku, unnoticing walked through it, inhaling deeply. Tuglia grinned, and flew home, to watch the effects take place on the video screen.

Goku stood, his senses stretching out at he tried to find the androids. Suddenly, he felt Yamcha's power began to drop. With a cry, he took off toward it. There he landed, revealing a terrible sight, Yamcha with a hole through his middle, a hand clasped around his mouth. The creature that held him wore a tall hat with the double RR on it. All the others landed as well. "Put him down!" Goku yelled, and after a moment, the man did so.

"Well done 19," The old man said with a smile.

Goku ignored him for a moment, staring at Yamcha, the he looked at the android, and his gaze would have made steel melt, "Krillen," he said, he voice solid, "take Yamcha over to Bulma, and take care of him, got it?"

Krillen nodded, and with a scared glance over his shoulder, he picked up Yamcha and carried him away.

"I'm counting on you!" Goku yelled.

Gohan was on his way, when he saw Krillen coming back. He ran over, and helped him lay down Yamcha, and gave him a senzu bean. Yamcha soon sat up, just in time to be shaken by explosions. The earth rattled and Gohan looked over to see South City being destroyed. Suddenly, the explosions stopped, and after a moments pause, Gohan saw several shapes take off, and fly into the distance.

"Dad!" Gohan said, and almost took off, when Yamcha stopped him, "Wait a sec, you guys. The androids can steal energy. When they held me, I felt my chi, leaving me!"

"We've got to warn Dad!" Gohan cried. Goku was in terrible danger!

Goku flew quickly, leading the androids away. He didn't feel good. He felt as though he was running a fever, and he kept getting twinges in his chest. Sweat rolled down his face as he fought the pain, but it was sapping his energy. He wondered what was wrong with him.

"We will stop here," the android declared, growing impatient, and both of them stopped and dropped. Goku, turning, did as well.

"Now," Goku said, "before I fight you, I want to know how you knew our names." He panted slightly, and sweat continued to roll down his face. He put a hand over the twinges in his chest, and tried to breathe deep, but pain stabbed him. He gasped and listened intently as the android began to explain.

"Where is your Dad, Gohan?" Krillen cried.

"By the time anyone raises their energy enough to matter, it might be too late!" Yamcha said, near hysterics.

"Goku, where are you?" Krillen screamed.

"Your calculations," Piccolo said, "Did they predict Goku would be a Super Saiyan?"

Android 20 blinked, "Super Saiyan?"

Goku's eyes flashed, and he screamed, powering up. He muscles bulged and his hair began to wave in the air. (Really cool music plays in the background.) He eyes flash green, the black, and then turn green as his hair flashes gold. His aura pushes those around him back, and suddenly his clothes aren't as heavy. Panting, Goku crouched in a fighter's position, and prepared himself.

"19, will demonstrate our power by defeating you himself," 20 said, cockily.

Goku grinned, and then charged at 19.

"That's my Dad!" Gohan said, excitedly. In a flash they were off.

Gohan and Krillen dropped the ground to watch the fight. Right away, Gohan could see something was wrong. Though Goku hammered 19 unmercifully, he was losing energy quickly, and his attacks weren't even effecting the android anymore. Gohan heard the other's voices as they stood in awe of his father, but he wasn't really listening. Suddenly, Goku powered up to do another Kamehameha, and they yelled, "Don't do it!" They remembered Goku trying the same attack before and the android absorbing it. However, before it left Goku's hands, his energy left, and groaning he settled to the ground. Clutching his chest, he growled in frustration at his lack of power.

"It's the virus," Gohan exclaimed, "it's attacking his heart, right now!"

"Daddy," he yelled, "drink the antidote."

Goku looked at his son, and his mind understood. Because of the pain, and the battle, his mind hadn't been thinking clearly, but now he knew what he had to do. Pulling the bottle from his pocket, he drained the contents in one gulp. After a few moments, the pain began to lessen, and he recovered a little energy. Then the android came plowing down. Goku sprang out of the way, his mind becoming a bit clearer. "Goku!" Krillen cried, and Goku turned to see a senzu bean coming his way. He caught it out of the air, and quickly swallowed it. The bean, coupled with the antidote, caused the pain to almost vanish, and Goku grinned at the android. Not only that, but he felt even stronger. He had again come near death, and because he had recovered, he was even stronger than before. Suddenly, the pain was entirely gone. Goku grinned even wider. Now he would finish this, and he didn't even need to remove the weights to do it.

Deep within the earth Yuglia screamed. Her virus had failed, but she had not! She swore that she would destroy the Saiyan once and for all!

Goku plowed into the android so hard that his hand went straight through the machinery and come out the back. The android began to make a strange chirping sound, and chi that he had stolen came pouring out of the whole. Because it was Goku's, he was able to absorb it back into his body, and he felt even stronger. Then he fired a blast that completely obliterated the machine, and the ashes left over blew away in the wind. Then Goku turned his eyes to #20.

The older man was shocked, and turned to fly off, but Goku landed in his way. "I don't see why Trunks was so worried," he said, "you're not strong at all."

20 goggled at Goku and then formed a blast and sent it at Gohan. Goku dived in the way and sent the blast straight upwards, and when he looked back the android was gone. However, someone else followed it away.

20 landed in his lab. "Cursed Goku!" he cried, "now I will release my creations and they will destroy him. He is stronger than I anticipated, but not strong enough to defeat 16, 17, and 18!"

"Very clever," a voice came from behind him, and he wheeled to see the creature known at Vegeta. "I was going to step in and take care of your other android friend," he said with a sneer, "but then Kakarott defeated it, so I guess I'll just take care of you."

20 stumbled back, and smiled, "You can't take me! Your chi level is no where near my own." Vegeta with a smirk, concentrated and began to transform.

The other Z-fighters miles away, wheeled around and gasped, "That's Vegeta. He must have found him!" and headed in their direction, but they were stopped by future-Trunks, who quickly joined them.

Vegeta built up until finally he exploded into Super Saiyan, and 20 seeing that, stumbled backward and quickly keyed open 17 and 18's cells. Then Vegeta was on him, and quickly he met his demise. The canisters began to open and Vegeta waited patiently for their coming.

The others landed outside the tunnel, and slowly came down, just in time to see a boy, a girl, and a large red-haired man climb out of the canisters.

The boy and the girl looked down at their creator, and the boy smirked, "Good job," he said, "you did our job for us."

Goku felt Trunks begin to shake next to him and he turned to look at the teenager. "Th-th-that's them!" he gasped, and Goku looked at the androids in confusion. "But you said they were going to be at South City. There were two different ones there."

At the sound of Goku's voice, the red-haired man looked at Goku and smiled, "Goku. I was programmed to kill you."

"Nice to meet you too," Goku said, grinning. They locked gazes and the other two also looked at Goku.

"So, you're Goku, huh?" the girl asked, "I've heard you're pretty strong. Why don't we go outside and see?" Goku grinned again, and the whole group flew outside.

"By the way, Vegeta," Goku said, as they zoomed back up the tunnel, "when did you become Super Saiyan?"

So, Vegeta told his story of his battle in space, and Goku listened appreciatively. "Now, once again, I will be the prince of all Saiyans."

Goku shook his head and settled on the ground facing the androids. He looked up and said, "King Kai, I think it's time." He heard King Kai laugh in his head, and then, suddenly, his clothing became lighter than a feather. Goku suppressed chi soared at the sudden freedom, and he lost control of it. He wasn't powering up, his energy just increased in relief. The resulting aura caused everyone around him to fly back, including the androids. Then he lowered himself in a fighting position and waited. The androids' eyes were wide in disbelief, and they didn't seem quite as gung-ho to fight.

"Blast you, Kakarott!" he heard Vegeta growl, and he grinned in amusement, he couldn't wait to power up, and see where he was really at.

"So," he smiled, "which one of you is first."

The large red-haired man stood up. "I am number 16, and I will fight you first."

Goku brought up his arms and then, as if on cue, both charged. There was a massive energy wave rolling off Goku as he powered up enough to block and attack 16. He and 16 seemed to be dead even, and both hammered at the other, but more of Goku's attacks were hitting then missing. 16 barely seemed to touch Goku. Then, again, as if on cue, they dropped to the ground.

"That was a nice warmup," Goku said, and the other Z-fighters fell over from shock. Goku said, "Alright!" and began to power up. His already blond hair, began to wave from the breeze, and his level continued to rise dramatically. Suddenly, he exploded with power, and he increased to ascended Super Saiyan level. The resulting power was too much. Everyone around him was sent flying back. Then Goku charged at 16 and punched gently. 16's arm flew off, and his mechanical insides were revealed. He tried to retaliate, but Goku was too powerful. The other two androids watched in stunned silence as Goku took out 16. From their readings, Goku was much stronger than either one of them. Goku stopped and looked at 16. "So far, you've done nothing wrong," he said, "I would like to give you the chance to change your ways." Then he turned and looked at 17 and 18, "That goes for you two as well."

"Don't do it, Goku!" Future Trunks screamed, but Goku ignored him. He knew that this was a completely different reality and creaturkes could change.

16 looked at Goku and smiled. "I am a machine," he said, "but I care about this world. I accept you offer." The ascended saiyan smiled and turned and looked at the other two androids and raised an eyebrow.

They glanced at each other, and then the boy shook his head. "I haven't been waiting all this time to not fight. I'll fight you for a while Goku, but don't cream me, okay?"

Goku smiled happily, and the female android said, "I also would like to spar. We never really wanted to kill anyone, that was our creator's desire. He wanted us to kill you, but I'd prefer just to see how strong you are."

Goku grinned broader, and Trunks' draw dropped open with shock. He had thought that having Goku alive would make a difference, but he never thought it would be this big of a difference. Goku and the androids fought for over an hour, and finally the androids were too damaged to continue. Goku gave them both a senzu bean, and the larger red-headed one went with Bulma to be repaired.


	4. chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few weeks later, Cell appeared. Bulma received a report about his spaceship, while Goku and Gohan were training in the room of Spirit and Time. Goku once again wore weighted clothing, but this time, it was so heavy, he could barely muster any chi when he was in Super Saiyan form. He and Gohan fought heavily, and finally Gohan went Super Saiyan. Cell began to kill people, and Vegeta and Trunks went to stop him. He absorbed both 17 and 18, and assumed his perfect form. Then he planned the Cell games in three days. Goku and Gohan finally came out.

Piccolo looked at Goku and Gohan in shock. Goku seemed taller and thinner, and he was once again in normal form, and he walked with ease in his clothing which had been re-weighted for the fourth time. Gohan casually sat in Super Saiyan form, and both seemed completely calm. No one was really worried about Cell, they all knew Goku's Ascended Saiyan was more than a match for it. Vegeta was practically foaming at the mouth at the thought of Goku being that far ahead of him, so he shoved Goku out of the way and dragged Trunks in to train. Goku and Gohan went home and had a well-deserved rest for a couple of days. Then they flew back to train for one more day. After Vegeta and Trunks came out, (both were much stronger) Goku and Gohan went in one final time. Trunks got a hair cut because Bulma thought he looked like a monkey and they waited as the time for the Cell games arrived.

Goku and Gohan walked out. Goku was wearing clothes that were so heavy that if he hadn't been holding them up they could have sunk all the way down to the earth's core. He was once again in normal form, but no one still knew about the clothes. He was ready for the Cell games. He wondered what would happen when he removed these weighted clothes.

He put on a fresh weighted gi, tightened his sash, and he and the others headed for the tournament. They landed across from Cell just in time to hear the announcer announce them. An ugly man stood and made idiotic signals at the camera, and all the Z-fighters stared in shock as this "Hercule Satan" was supposed to be the world champion. He barely had a power-level of 60.

"Well, should I start us off?" Goku asked.

"Are you kidding," Vegeta snorted, "if you start us off, I'll never get to fight him. I'm going first."

Vegeta stepped into the ring, and Hercule, indignant said, "Hey, who said you get to go first? I'm the world martial art champion!" And Cell in a blaze of glory fried the annoying creature where it stood and thousands of beings began to sing "Hallelujah!" Cell stood radiant as he accomplished the only good thing he'd ever done.

The reporter stood stunned, and Cell looked at Vegeta. "Come on," he said.

Vegeta charged at Cell, and for a moment, they were almost evenly matched. Then Cell stopped and said, "Warmup is over." Then he powered up. Goku watched calmly, not even phased by the wind, and Vegeta, growing angry, also transformed. However, Cell quickly beat him and knocked him out of the ring, where Krillen gave him a senzu bean. Vegeta, his pride hurt, walked off from the others and sulked.

"I'm next Dad," said Gohan, and Goku said, "You can take him, son."

Gohan powered up, and Cell almost flew back at his power. Gohan was just on the brink of becoming an Ascended Saiyan. Goku had taught him not to be afraid of his power, and Gohan was no longer worried about destroying the earth. That extra day had given him complete control over his mystic powers. However, he still came nowhere near Goku.

Gohan fought Cell for a while, and then Cell brought the Cell juniors out. The attack somewhat, but Goku killed them all except one that injured Krillen. That was enough for Gohan, and he exploded into ascended Saiyan. Viciously he attacked Cell, and Cell was beaten back. Gohan lost control of his temper, and he refused to finish Cell off. Cell, frustrated, began to blow up. Goku quickly assessing the situation, transported Cell to King Kai's planet, and then used instant transmission to come back to Earth just before Cell blew up King Kai. Then the thousand choruses sang "Hallelujah, King Kai is dead!" and there was much rejoicing in the land.

However, Cell wasn't destroyed. He came back stronger than ever, still having both androids in him, and then he shot Gohan. Gohan, injured was reduced to half-power, while Goku flew into a rage. Once again, he said, "King Kai, I think it's time." An angry King Kai growled at him, and profusely he apologized for killing him. Then King Kai traded his weighted clothes. He flipped off the ground, so obvious was the change that his power level soared going straight to Super Saiyan 2 without him trying. Then he growled at Cell, "How dare you hurt my son!" and burst into power. He powered up so much that suddenly he went Super Saiyan 3, and attacked Cell. Cell was unable to avoid the attack, andas Vegeta watched in jealous amazement, Goku used a pinky to kill Cell.

The Z-fighters used the dragonballs to wish everyone back to life who had died and Krillen removed the androids' bombs. Everyone was happy because they hadn't lost a single fighter, except Vegeta, who cursed Kakarott. Someone else wasn't happy as well, and they lived underground.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Impossible!" Tuglia roared. Yuglia pounded on the computer and sat back, dropping her face into her hands. "There's nothing we can do," she said in a muffled voice. Then she paused, and whispered, "Well, there is one thing."

Tuglia looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Yuglia shot up in her seat and began to type like never before. Suddenly, a small word came up on the screen, "Message?" it read.

"Members of the bounty hunting alliance," Yuglia typed, "I have a problem that only a special member of your group can solve. A Saiyan named Goku lives on this planet, and he is standing in the way of the selling of this world. I will pay $9,000,000,000 worth of Earth's resources to the individual who kills this Saiyan or simply gets him off the planet permanently. Again, the individual is immensely powerful, and I doubt you will be able to accomplish this task, but I give you my faith and this offer. An additional sum will be given for every individual killed who is over 1000. -Yuglia"

Tuglia grinned and said, "He's done for." Yuglia nodded happily.

The message circulated from bounty hunter to bounty hunter. Many turned away, they'd already heard of this Goku. His fame was spreading throughout the universe. Others eagerly headed their ships toward Earth. Earth was such a lush planet that its resources could be sold for a lot of money. However, some went for the challenge, and for the easy money they could get from those who were less powerful than this Goku. A fleet of ships was headed to Earth, and the Z-fighters had better prepare.

Goku and Gohan were sparring as Chichi watched happily. She was happy to have her boys home, with no one dead. She sat under the shade of a tree, and then had an idea. "Gohan!" she called, "Why don't you go find some friends your own age to play with for a while. I'd like to talk to your father."

Gohan nodded, and broke off from the fight. "I'll see you guys later." He waved and vanished from sight.

"What is it, Chichi?" Goku asked.

"I want to spend the rest of the day together, just you and me, Goku. Fly me somewhere romantic and catch us a fish, just the two of us."

A smile spread over Goku's handsome face. "Sure thing," he agreed happily. Then he scooped her up in his arms and took off.

A small ship entered the Earth's atmosphere. "The strongest power is heading east," the ship's computer chirped. "Excellent," the pilot growled.

Chichi lay relaxed in a small hammock Goku had made for her. She swung back and forth, her eyes shut as she soaked in the sun's rays. She heard footsteps approaching.

"It's about time..." she said as she opened her eyes, and stopped mid-sentence.

An ugly squat creature sat in the tall branches of a tree. "Where is Goku?" it growled.

Chichi glared at him. "Are you another one of his strange friends? I told him I wanted us to be alone!"

The creature rolled its arms in what seemed to be an expression, but Chichi couldn't tell of what. Then it rose and stated, "I will wait here for him."

"No, you will not," Chichi stated angrily. "I want to be alone with my husband. Leave now."

Quicker than the eye could see, the creature charged at her, and she seemed to see his fist fall in slow motion right toward her face. She didn't have time to see her life flash before her eyes. However, just before the blow connected, the hand stopped. She turned to see Goku, dripping, holding the stranger's arm by the wrist.

The creature grinned revealing rows of sharp pointy teeth, and sank then into Goku's arm. At least it tried to. The teeth bounced off, and a couple broke on impact. Screaming, the creature fought to free its hand.

"I've tolerated people threatening Earth before, I've forgiven them. I've tolerated those who have committed crimes against me, and I've forgiven them as well. But I am here to tell you today, that no one, and I mean no one, goes after my wife!" Goku had begun in a quiet voice, but as he progressed it had become a loud roar of rage. With that Goku began to hammer on the squat creature until it collapsed and then he scooped up Chichi and the fish and headed to a different part of the mountains, leaving the unknown bounty hunter in the dust.

The next day it was all over the news. Three men and a clown had been killed while walking home the previous night. Their names were Yamcha, Tien, Yajarobe, and Chousu. The murderer was still at large. The citizens were warned to be careful.

Goku and Chichi flew home the next day. They had experienced a wonderful time together, but Gohan flew into his father's arms as soon as they were in sight. His face was tear-streaked and he was shaking with worry. "I was afraid he'd gotten you too!" he cried.

Not understanding, Goku asked what he meant, and Gohan explained about the murders. He finished with a quiet statement, "There is no one on Earth strong enough to defeat all four of them together, except for maybe you, me, and Vegeta, but I felt no chi levels rising. Whoever it was killed them quick."

"I suggest we be careful then," Goku said, with a reassuring smile. Gohan looked into his father's eyes and tried to find comfort, but he saw the worry behind his father's calm facade. Their newest challenge might be too much for them to handle.


End file.
